


Life has a way to bring together those meant to be

by Idk34



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan “Buck” Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk34/pseuds/Idk34
Summary: “Who the hell is that?” Buck blurts because there is no way in hell that that is Eddie. No. Eddie is dead. Eddie died. Well that’s at least what Buck thought.OrBuck and Eddie had met before Eddie had started at the 118, they had met in the Army/Navy SEALS respectively.Those tense hours at the 118 between Buck and Eddie was because both of them had been lied to and lead to believe things that weren’t true.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 454





	Life has a way to bring together those meant to be

Buck and Eddie go back to before Eddie joined the 118.

“That is a beautiful man.” Chimney changes the subject abruptly.

“Where’s the lie.” Hen paused. “-and I like girls.

Buck turned around slowly to see who they were staring at. Out of everyone that could of been there it just had to be him. Mexico. Aka Eddie Diaz.

“Who the hell is that?” Buck blurts because there is no way in hell that that is Eddie. No. Eddie is dead. Eddie died. Well that’s at least what Buck thought.

“Eddie Diaz, new recruit graduated top of his class-“ Bobby says but he tunes out the rest.

Nononono. It can’t. No. Eddie was dead. This can’t be. He-he was gone. This wasn’t possible and before Buck can stop himself he blurts out, “What do we need him for?” Yea. Okay. He was mad. He was lied to. Who wouldn’t be mad if they thought someone was dead? Besides they didn’t end things on the best terms. They were both mad at each other, then things happened and Buck was lead to believe Eddie was dead.

He obviously was not because he was standing here, in the firehouse, clear as day.

“He served multiple tours in Afghanistan as an army medic and has a silver star. It’s not like he’s wet behind the ears. Come on I’ll introduce you to him, he likes to be called eight pack.” Bobby explains.

Buck already knew all that though aside from the ‘eight-pack’ thing. Eddie always hated the nicknames Buck called him.

He stood there frowning and turned to give Eddie a dirty look. He was lied to. They had fought. He hated Eddie’s guts. Eddie most likely hated his.

The next thing he knew they were being called and sitting opposite each other in the truck. He was getting along so well with everyone and Buck envied him.

“So does anyone ever call you Edwardo?” Buck asked, knowing full well that that wasn’t even his name.

“No.” Eddie responded, face showing no emotion.

“People ever call you Diaz?”

“Not if they ever want me to respond.” Buck raised his eyebrow. He was, once upon a time the only one allowed to call Eddie, Diaz. Well that was one way to find out if Eddie still hated him, and well it was obvious he did. “We can’t just call you Eddie, somethings gotta give. We got Cap, Hen, Chinmey, Buck, we can’t just call you Eddie.”

“I can’t tell if he’s being serious or not.” Eddie asked the others. Buck just looked at Eddie with hurt in his eyes. The older man knew he was being serious.

“I like to operate under the assumption that nothing he says is serious.” Chimney’s says and everyone grins. And that hurt. Buck spent the remainder of the ride staring out the window.

They’re at work again the next day and he’s working out. The Eddie and Chinmey are going on about lighting for the Hot firefighters calendar and the photos and everything else and Buck can’t help himself. He’s upset okay? “You know you really shouldn’t get his hopes up like that, No offence Chim.”

“No offence taken.  _Evan_. ” Buck casts his eyes downwards because he can’t really remember a time when anyone has ever called him Evan aside from Maddie and well...Eddie.

Eddie walks up to Buck and his heart is pounding so heart it almost hurts.

“What’s your problem man?”

Buck nods slightly to himself in disbelief. Does he not remember or something? Buck stands up in front of Eddie. “Okay you. Your my problem. Your comfort level. Your not supposed to walk in here like you’ve been here for years. There’s meant to be a getting to know you period. Your meant to respect your elders.”

He hopes Eddie doesn’t notice the slight quiver in his voice because he feels like he’s about to cry. He had to work so hard to be accepted here and Eddie can just walk in and everyone loved him. I mean Buck did-does love him, but that’s aside the point. Buck had to work so hard to be accepted.

The talk more and then Eddie hits a sore point. “We do the same thing, just I did it while people were shooting at me.”

That. That right there was an asshole move to make. They served together. Not in the same unit, as Eddie was a medic and he was a Navy SEAL but they always seemed to run into each other. Eddie had treated his wounds more times then Buck could count and Eddie knew that that sentence hurt Buck, because how could it not?

Then there’s the guy with the live grenade in his leg. Then Eddie’s volunteering to remove the grenade from the guys leg.

“I can do it.” Eddie had said. “If he doesn’t go into surgery he’ll die.”

Then Bobby was questioning, “Have you ever done this before?”

“None of the guys I ever served with were dumb enough to shoot a live round in themselves but I’m familiar with the ornaments.”

Buck’s looking at Eddie and he’s not letting Eddie get away this easy. If Eddie dies, he dies. He won’t have to go through with the grief again. Besides Eddie was never stupid, he was good at his job. Buck had complete confidence in Eddie.

“Listen Buck, you don’t have to do this.” Bobby told him.

“You said you wanted us to bond. We might end up real close.” Buck responded bitterly, following Eddie into the Ambulance.

Well all in all they ended up successfully re moving the grenade from the guys leg. They made it out unscathed.

“You can have my back any day.” Eddie said to him with a smile. Buck gave Eddie his own. He wanted to say, you always had my back, but instead he said, “or you know, you could have mine.

Then Bobby was walking up behind them. “Nice work fellas, glad you both made it outta there.”

Buck smiled. “This guy is a professional Cap. I was never really worried.” Because he wasn’t. He always trusted Eddie with his life.

Then the ambulance explodes and Eddie and Buck are staring into each other’s eyes and Buck can see a hunger in his eyes. Bobby, who was still standing by them is forgotten and they’re walking towards each other.

Eddie wraps his strong and muscular arms around Buck’s waist and Buck does the same but to Eddies neck. Their foreheads are touching and they’re sharing the same air.

“Hey Texas.” Eddie says, voice barely above a whisper.

“Hey Mexico.” No later had the words left Buck’s mouth, Eddie was pulling Buck into a kiss.

They hadn’t done that in a very long time. Very, very long time. Eddie pulled back from Buck.

“Why did you never call?” Eddie asks with glassy eyes.

Buck frowned. “I woke up in the hospital bed and everyone told me you were dead. Shannon walked right up to my hospital bed and told me you were dead. I asked everyone, even the hospital staff told me you were dead, Do you know how hard that was?.” Buck sobbed, burying his head into Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie brought his hand up and started running it through Buck’s hair. “She told you that?”

Buck nodded into Eddies shoulder. “She told me that you hated me for getting us into the hostage situation and that you never wanted to see me again.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Buck asked looking at Eddie.

He chuckled softly. “I didn’t have your number remember? We agreed that you would call me first.”

Buck let out a quiet noise and Eddie went in for another kiss.

“I love you, Texas.” Eddie said softy.

Buck smiled. “Love you too, Mexico.”

They stood with there foreheads pressed together and tear tracks down each other’s facing, just admiring each other.

They were brought out of their paradise by a wolf whistle, coming from Hen. She was standing in a small crowd of firefighters and police. “Hurry up and kiss again!” She called, while Chimney let out another wolf whistle, and Bobby just had an amused smile.

Both Buck and Eddie blushed at the attention. “Better put on a show.” Eddie said with a smile, before pulling Buck into another kiss.

They would be okay and everything would work out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Remembrance Day! Lest we forget


End file.
